


Numazu Strangers

by Wing1020



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Basically friends of Mari's in America, F/F, F/M, I'll add relationships as I go if you ask or comment, It can't be people who are in the relationship tag already, M/M, Past Underage Sex, There's alot OC's here!!, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing1020/pseuds/Wing1020
Summary: Not good with summaries. Basically Mari's friends from America come to Numazu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add the OC's ages as I go or whenever they pop up.  
> Mari, Kanan & Dia = 17 yrs old  
> Riko, Chika & You = 16 yrs old  
> Ruby, Hanamaru & Yoshiko = 15 yrs old

One more day until Christmas break, it was warm enough to wear casual clothes, if you live on an island. Anyway the day was going by slow like it didn't want to end. Kanan and Dia were in class sitting in their desks.

"Hey Dia where's Mari?". Dia just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know she should be here. Maybe she's in the office working on stuff." Kanan kept looking at the door waiting for the girl to show up. "What if she doesn't want to see me for everything I said to her?"

"Kanan don't think like that, y'all already made up right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"And she forgave you right?"

"Yeah"

" So there shouldn't be anything to worry about, she's probably working in the office after all she is the director as well"

Kanan just went with that but still hoped that the blonde would show up. _Diiinnnnggg - Dooonnnggg._   Mari still hadn't shown up. Class was started and never had Kanan felt so dull without the energetic blonde. Even Dia who talks a bit during class was quiet until lunch. 

 

* * *

"Man I felt like class was longer today" said Kanan as she stretched. Dia nodded her, "Do you want to eat at the club room?"

"Sure"

After walking for a few minutes they reached the club room. As they entered they saw the first years and second years. The first years were on one side of the table while the second years were on the other. "Sis what are you doing here", Ruby said as she hugged her sister. 

"We came to eat lunch with y'all"

Riko was looking behind them, " Where's Mari?" 

Kanan just sighed, "I don't know she wasn't in class earlier so we think she's in the director's office"

"Ruby do you want to try my food?" Yoshiko was holding out her lunchbox to Ruby.

"Um...no...eep", Ruby went to hide behind Hanamaru.

"Hey Ruby". Ruby looked up at Hanamaru. Hanamaru had a piece of food in her chopsticks

"Do you want some of my food?"

"Yes please" Ruby smiled. "Say aah.."

"Wow Hanamaru, its good ,better than when I tasted Yoshiko's"

"Hey no fair my food is better made by demons from underground and-". Hanamaru chopped her on the head lightly.

"OK I'll stop" 

On the other side of the table were the Second years(again)

* * *

 

"Riko have you come up with a new song?" Chika's said while eating food.

  "I haven't come up with anything yet since Christmas is almost here, maybe we should do a Christmas song". Riko was probably the only one thinking about their  next song since everyone couldn't wait for Christmas.

 _You_ almost jumped out of her seat, " Oh and when we make the costumes It'll be so cute since its Christmas. How about a Christmas uniform, that sound cool!"

 Chika agreed, "Alright then a Christmas song it is but, it's Christmas and I'm spending time with family. What about a song for New Years Eve?"

_We still need to plan ahead though just in case. I'll start composing something, then ask You to make a sketch for the costumes, Riko thought._

 "I guess we could do that if each of us is going to be busy on Christmas"

  _You_ and Chika cheered, " Yes we get to do our own thing on Christmas" Riko just sighed.

* * *

 

 Kanan and Dia sat by the table in two separate chairs.

 "It sure is lively in here right Kanan?" Dia asked

 "Sure" mumbled Kanan as she ate her food.

 Dia looked at her. She's noticed that Kanan has been pretty dull today, probably because Mari isn't here. Who could blame her though. Mari is so full of energy and always talking about weird stuff, but that makes Mari, Mari.And that's why Kanan loves her, but she just doesn't realize it. Love huh? Who would've thought that Kanan would fall in love in Mari. It was obvious to Dia though, Kanan always hugged Mari every chance she got ever since they were little. And would be sad whenever Mari couldn't come to school. It was like Kanan was different whenever Mari was around her.

 "I know you love Mari and you miss her but don't worry we'll go see her later" Dia pointed out. Kanan's reaction was almost spitting out her food. Then turning her head towards Dia.

 "What are you talking about I don't love Mari" whispered to Dia. _Denial . And your red face says otherwise thought Dia._

 "You miss her, you can't deny that"

 Kanan sighed for the second time today, "I guess I do. It's just that I wanna make up for the time we lost because of me. I want to show how much I missed her because-"

 Then the door to the club room opened and standing there is was said girl herself Mari, in a high low black and salmon casual dress. She looks pretty-wait what am I thinking she's just my friend, but what is this feeling I get whenever I see her. What if Dia is right and I do love he-. Kanan was brought out of her thoughts when Mari started speaking.

"Sorry but I won't be able to come to practice later on" , said as she apologized.

 Dia cocked her head to the side, "Why not?"

 "Well-"

  **"Whoa is this the club room?!"**

 Standing behind Mari was a guy with white short and jagged pompadour hairstyle. He had grey eyes and a piercing on his left ear.

**"Hey I told to wait for me in the car!"**

Mari and the new guy were talking in english, something that the others weren't good at.

 "Who is that?", Chika asked

 "Ah this is my friend Ivan from America he came to visit for the Christmas break", Mari introduced.

 **"Hello I'm Ivan. Nice to meet you"** , Ivan said as he waved at them. Ruby, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko were behind the third years hiding. Riko, Chika, and _You_ were next to the third years.

 Riko spoke, "We don't speak english"

  **"Ivan speak Japanese"**

 "Ah sorry"

 Chika pointed her finger at him, " You speak Japanese?!"

 Ivan grinned, "Of course, Mari said I couldn't come unless I learned to speak Japanese, right Mari?" and hugged her from the side.

 "Sure,now get off me playboy", Mari pushed him off her.

 The first, second and thirds years just looked in confusion, "Playboy, what's that?"

 Then Hanamaru realized, "Oh I think I know what that means, I've read it somewhere. A playboy a wealthy man who spends his time enjoying himself, especially one who behaves irresponsibly or is....."

 Ruby looked at Hanamaru, " Or is what?". Hanamaru just blushed and ruby thought it looked cute on her.

 "Or is sexually active"'

 "EEeHhh!!"

 Ruby, Yoshiko,and Chika were confused, "What is that?"

 Dia stuttered, "D-Don't listen ruby, you don't need to know this, cove your ears!". Ruby was with Yoshiko,Chika asking Hanamaru what it was. She just said that she read it in a book. Riko and _You_ were just standing next to them with red faces. Dia(even though she wanted to be by ruby) and Kanan then went to where Mari and Ivan where.

 Kanan was thinking of something to say.

 "So you're a playboy?", Asked Kanan

 "Yup"

 "And you get with girls just to get into bed with them", Kanan asked, no stated.

 "Sure do"

 Dia then said, "How many girls have you gotten with?"

 "Dia, Wow I didn't think you would ask something like that", Mari was smiling mischievously.

Dia then realized what she had said, "NO forget I said that". But that wasn't going to stop Ivan.

 "Well probably more than I can count on my fingers, I don't remember. There is three that I've wanted but don't let me."

 Kanan crossed her arms, "Then good for them at least they're smart to not get with a playboy"

 Ivan sighed, "Yeah I guess". Then smiled, "But I won't give up, especially on Mari?"

 Dia and Kanan just stood there and thought, _Mari....EEeHHh!_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me. I know its bad!


End file.
